Dissapear
by HarmonyGames
Summary: after the death of her mother Hermione's father is Angry, He claims he never loved her and prevents her from having anything to do with the magical world. Hermione becomes so depressed She wishes she could dissapear, She doesn't think she has any reason to live anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**In no way do I support suicide. This story was Inspired By the Dance Dissapear preformed by Maddie Choreographed By Abby Lee**

**Dissapear**

"But... I... I don't want to leave" She cried

"WE ARE LEAVING"

" Why!"

"Because, you are a freak! you have ruined my life" He yells

She stood there looking at her father. She was hurt at what her father had said to her. The words echoed in her head. Freak, was she really a freak? Did her father really think that of her?

"What about my friends and my life and school?"

"Your friends freaks just like you and as for school... your never going back to that blasted magic school of yours"

"But it's who I am" Hermione pleaded

"I don't want a freak as a daughter" Her father yelled

"What happened to you? You have been like this ever since she died" Hermione cried

"Your mother was the only reason I put up with you, She approved of you and your 'magic' she loved you for what you were, but not me. But before she died I promised to take care of you and she left me a large amount of money for it, so you'll have to come live with me. Come now!" He father yelled angry at her.

"NO!" Hermione shouted "I'm not coming with you"

"Hermione NOW" Her father yelled.

Hermione didn't want to leave. She couldn't, this was her life. Her friends would begin to wonder where she was. How could they contact her. Would the ever find her? Would she Ever see her friends again?

Hermione eventually moved with her father, to a small town outside London. She watched the days pass. September first 11:00 the train was leaving now, Without her. she knew that she would never go back again.

"Hey Ron, you see Hermione yet" Harry asked

"No, she was probably just late, she'll find us later" Ron replied taking a seat next to Harry. But Hermione didn't turn up, she didn't appear at Dinner either. She wasn't In the common room that evening. Harry and Ron didn't see her for a whole week.

_Hermione_

_Where are you, are you alright. I'm worried about you I haven't seen you in Forever. Are you coming back to school soon? We miss you Hermione._

_Harry._

He knew it was short but he just didn't know what else to tell her. Harry walked up to the owlry and sent the letter to Hermione.

Hermione recived Harry's letter

_Harry_

_Hello Harry, Im home and yes I'm alright My father has decided to move since my mother died. He says he doesn't love me anymore. He wanted to get rid of my after she died, but he loved my mom and promised her to take care of me. I'm really sorry but I won't be returning to Hogwarts. My dad had enrolled me In a Muggle high school and it's horrible. I have no friends and everybody there hates me. My father doesn't care. Anyways enough about me. how are you? Have you been doing alright? Please don't worry about me and dont come here to visit either my father doesn't approve of my magic school and magic friends and everything. Just don't worry about me I'm aright. Everything will be fine. Don't send another letter for a while my father will start to wonder why all the owls are around the house._

_Hermione._

Hermione sent the letter off with Hedwig, feeling worse than ever. Why can't they just forget me? Hermione thought. Why does it have to be like this? I want to go home. My real home, why did my mother have to die? Why does everybody hate me?

Harry read Hermione's letter and waited three weeks before he sent another one.

_Hermione_

_sorry for the long wait Hermione we've been having lots of homework. I hope your alright! How is your father. Is he speaking to you? He's not hurting you is he? Stay strong Hermione we love you. I promise you that everything will be alright. If you want we will come for you. Until then stay strong Hermione. No matter what you think you are worth something. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

_Harry_

Hermione had been thinking about it, for a long time. She thought of one way, she could escape. One way that she could stop all her pain. To dissapear, to leave. Hermione had taken what Harry said in his letter into account. She still didn't believe it. She still didn't think she was worth anything. She didn't want to live her life in pain. 'I can be with my mother" Hermione thought 'My mother who loved me for who I was, my mother, the one who cared for me' Hermione picked up her pen and wrote Harry a letter, then she sent it off with Hedwig.

_Dear Harry and Ron_

_I can't do this anymore, I don't know what to do. I'm never happy talks to me, Father is being abusive now, he gets in all these moods. I don'r remember the last time I felt happy. I just can't do it, I don't know If I have a reason to be here, it sure doesn't feel like it, so why should I live, Why should anyone live if they are hated, why do I have to live without love, why is all this happening to no reason for me to breathe anymore, no reason to live, so here it is I guess this is goodbye...Forever._

_Hermione._

Harry recived Hermiones letter. "RON!" Harry yelled. "Ron go get dumbledore, quickly!"

"Harry, whats wrong"

"Hermione, i think she trying to kill herself"

**Do You Guys like it? Please Review! After I get 5 the next chapter will go Up! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys! Thanks so much for all the Favourites, Follows and reviews. Here Is Chapter 2, sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. But I was away at camp all weekend and I am so Exhasted. Well pleasae Review this Chapter and I will Try and get the next one up soon.**

She sat there alone on her bed. In the small bedroom. Her father was out again, somewhere she had no idea where he was. He had started leaving her alone for long periods of time. Usually coming home late when she was asleep. She would find him sleeping on the couch when she woke up in the morning.

Her clock went off at 6:00 am, school time. Something she now hated. She sat on the small bus and put her head against the window. Looking out at the big school building. School had not been going well. Nobody talked to her she hadn't been doing very well in her classes. Nothing seemed to be going right. She missed her friends and everything about the magical world.

Hermione grabbed her math book and shoved into her bag. The walked out to the busses. She discovered her bus was full. Then told the driver she could just walk. It took her two hours before she got home and she wasn't surprised to see that her father wasn't home again. Hermione walked up to her bedroom again and pulled out her math book. Then set it out on the desk. Noticing the letter Harry had sent her. She read it then set it aside noticing She was alone again. She could do it, Her father probably wouldn't care. Her father didn't care about her, at all. He would leave some money on the table and she would go out and buy her own food and anything else she needed for the week. He didn't make sure she was safe, he didn't make sure she was healthy or eating like her mother did.

Hermione missed her mother. She wanted to be with her mother. She felt like she had to be with her mother. She would be happy, her father wouldn't have to "look after" her anymore. She wouldn't have to go back to school, which she now hated. She wished she could just dissapear forever. Be with somebody who loved her, her mother. Away from pain,hardships and everything else in the world that had begun to treat her so terribly. She sent a letter out to Harry in response.

Now she felt nervous, Harry would come for her soon. After he got the letter. But how, how could she do this, how could she leave. would it make her friends feel guilty about not being there for her? It might. But why not leave? She wasn't around anybody who loved her. Nothing had gone right since the death of her mother. Nothing could ever be the same again.

She would do it. But how. Her father claimed that she would never have anything to do with magic again. He had found her wand and confiscated it. Her first opion was out. She moved on. Pills, she had remembered her father had been perscribed something for depression. She found them at the table downstairs. Should she? She grabbed them and ran back up to her room. Then set them on the desk by her math book. Looking at then from the bed. Was this her only option. Hermione thought for a long time. About What her friends, what would they think of her. She had to do this fast. Harry would get the letter in about a day and would come for her. She would have to do it now. Before he came. Before anybody found out.

She opened her scrapbook. The last thing she had from the magical world, Her and Harry and Ron. Her friends. The school, notes she had written, one evryday since her first day at the school. She started reading them. Smiling and crying over what her eleven year old self had written in the first few weeks. All her feelings through the years. The Yule ball the triwazard tournament. She slowly felt her eyes close and hugged her book tightly to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"hey" Harry said to Hermione who had just begun to wake up. "How are you?" Harry asked.

"fine" she replied "why would you think that..." Harry held up the pill bottle that was on her desk. "Oh" she said "No, I didn't I was thinking but I didn't" She told him. "Hey" she said sitting up realizing she wasn't in her house.

"where are we" she asked

"Hospital" Harry said. "and your Father is here, He wishes to talk to you" Harry said. "I'm going to leave and give you too a little privacy"Harry told her smiling.

"Hermione" Her fathers says

"what do you want" Hermione asked.

"I want you to give me a chance to explain everything to you" He told her. "Listen Hermione a lady came to our house on the holidays looking for you, I told her you stayed at school for the holidays."

"wait who?" Hermione asked.

"She was wearing all black, Black hair, bad teeth" Her father said "She killed you mother, When you came back I wanted you safe, with me, I wanted to make you feel like that because I thought It would protect you, If you never wanted to do anything then you would be safe at the house, Witch is why we moved, so she couldn't find us again, I did everything to protect you and I let it go to far."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked

"I didn't wan't you to worry about anything" Her father said.

"How sweet" A voice said.

Hermione looked shocked to see the lady standing in front of her and her father.

"Don't be afraid dear" She smiled

Hermione could tell this was it. She saw two flashes of green light and then the darkness took over. She was dead.

**How did you like it? Should I end it here or do another chapter about Harry and Rons Point of Veiw? Let me know what you think thanks for being such great supporters! I Love you All!**

**ALSO I WOULD JUST LIKE TO KNOW HOW OLD YOU ALL THINK I AM, BY MY WRITING STYLES! JUST SO I KNOW IF I WRITE AT A GOOD LEVEL FOR MY AGE! ALRIGHT **

**THANKS**

**HarmonyGames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! so I did write one more chapter! Enjoy!**

Harry and Ron looked at her. Their best friend Lying there with her father. Both Dead. Still Hermione looked happy, probably happier than she had been in a long time. Happy about something her father had said to her? Perhaps. Or maybe that she was finally with her mother.

"it's not fair" Harry yelled "Why her? Why Hermione she was Happy and now she just died"

"Harry,I know your upset" Ron said

"I miss her, it's my fault, its all my fault" Harry told him

"How is it your fault?"

"I could have came for her sooner"

Harry took one look back at Hermione. "lets go" He said to Ron. "I dont want to look at her any longer"

Ron and Harry left and went back to the school. "wheres ?" Mcgonagall asked

"She was killed" Ron replied

"By whom"

"We dont know forsure, Harry Thinks it was Bellatrix" Ron stated.

"I'm sorry boys I know she was a dear friend of yours" She told them before leaving.

Harry never thought that he would ever see his friend die so young. He never thought that it would end like it had. He had lost his Parents and now his best friend. He didn't seem to feel like he had any reason to live. Any reason to breathe. Most of all, any reason to live without the one he loved.

Is This Just a Dream.

It's not so much a Dream as it is a Premonition...

The Dreams that becoming more frequent.

The Ones that have taken a turn for the worst.

They have been about death and cruelty.

They have been about suicide and Harm.

Abuse and Hurt.

In this world where there is so much hurt.

And No light.

To take you away from all of it.

Take you away for the Pain, and Death

And the hurt and Cruelty

And When there is Nothing left you can do.

Nothing anyone can do

A Part of you dies.

And it becomes Real.

**I hope you like it! I was debating weather I should write another chapter but unless a bunch of you want me to continue then I will just end it here! Let me know what you though! Like, Love Hate! Leave it all in a review and tell me what I should write about next!**


End file.
